SIEMPRE TE AMARE
by airicullen
Summary: EDITADO Akatsuki siempre ha estado para ella, Ruka nunca le da importancia,  pero que pasara con ella cuando Kain mire a alguien mas...jajaj tendra su  merecido O.O
1. UN DIA NORMAL

Hola a todos mis lectores si es q los hay ñ.ñ pues en verdad no saben lo dificil que se me ha hecho subir esta historia jajaj gomen x que la habia subido mal, asi que ya esta qui, son cap muy cortos pero la verdad estan muy buenos y pues disfruenlos

declaimer:vk pertenece a matsuri hino-sama yo solo hice esta historia para hacer sufrir un poko a ruka jajajja

POR HONOR

CAPITULO 1

Contaba los días, las horas, no quería que el momento llegase, mientras tanto aprovechaba cada segundo para estar junto a ella, la mujer que amaba desde su infancia, por la que haría cualquier cosa, aunque ella ni siquiera se dignara a contestarle los saludos o a tomar sus detalles en cuenta, a pesar de esto, la amaba, le pertenecía completamente a su dama de Souen.

Estaba a punto de salir en dirección a los salones y ya se escuchaban los gritos de las estudiantes de la clase diurna que siempre esperaban el cambio.

En cuanto salieron no se dejaron esperar los gritos...

-Idol sempai¡

-Kain sempai¡- la estudiante se acerco a su amor platónico- -Kain sempai yo quería darte esto... –dijo una estudiante y le entrego una caja de regalo y una rosa.

El solo le sonrió y dio las gracias.

-Niñas idiotas- murmuro Ruka con humor característico

-Si dan un paso más las hare llorar- dijo cierto cazador a las alumnas diurnas.

-Ruka-chan Ruka-chan¡ te amooo¡- grito el presidente de clase diurna a la vampira, ella ni siquiera lo miro.

-Ruka deberías ser amable con tus fans- le susurro el pelinaranja.

-Tu cállate facilote, eres igual que el imbécil de Aidou.

-¡Cállate Ruka que tú seas amargada y no veas mas allá de ti no es nuestra culpa- grito Aidou.

-Tranquilos chicos ^^* dijo desde atrás de ellos al lado de Kaname la nueva sangre pura,-no peleen.

gracias por leer pronto el cap 2 los quiero

*AIRI*


	2. ILUSIONES

C#A#P#I#T#U#L#O# #2##  
>#A#l# #t#e#r#m#i#n#a#r# #l#a#s# #c#l#a#s#e#s#,# #l#o#s# #v#a#m#p#i#r#o#s# #r#e#g#r#e#s#a#r#o#n# #a#l# #d#o#r#m#i#t#o#r#i#o# #d#e# #l#a# #l#u#n#a#,# #y#a# #a#h# # #t#o#d#o#s# #f#u#e#r#o#n# #a# #s#u#s# #h#a#b#i#t#a#c#i#o#n#e#s#.##<br>#A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i# #s#e# #s#e#n#t# #a# #i#n#t#r#a#n#q#u#i#l#o#,# #n#e#r#v#i#o#s#o#,# #n#o# #p#o#d# #a# #d#o#r#m#i#r#.# #E#n# #e#s#e# #m#o#m#e#n#t#o# #l#a# #s#i#n#t#i# #& s#i#n#t#i# # #l#a# #p#r#e#s#e#n#c#i#a# #d#e# #s#u# #c#o#m#p#a# #e#r#a#.##  
>#E#l#l#a# #a#b#r#i# # #l#e#n#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #l#a# #p#u#e#r#t#a# #d#e# #l#a# #h#a#b#i#t#a#c#i# #n# #d#e# #K#a#i#n#.##<br>#t#e#n#g#o# #p#o#r#q#u#e# #l#o#s# #d#e#s#c#a#r#g#u#e# #d#e# #d#i#s#t#i#n#t#o#s# #b#l#o#g#s# #e#r#o# #n#o# #t#e# #l#o#s# #p#i#e#r#d#a#s#/#/#s#i# #a#p#o#y#o# #t#a#l#m#e#n#t#e# #a# #a#l#e#x#x#a# #p#e#t#t#y#f#e#r# #p#a#r#a# #j#a#c#e#e#e#e##  
>#-#R#u#k#a# #q#u#e# #h#a#c#e#s# #a#q#u# #?##<br>#-#K#a#i#n#,# #n#o# #p#u#e#d#o# #d#o#r#m#i#r#.##  
>#E#l# #s#e# #l#e#v#a#n#t#o# #d#e#l# #s#o#f# # #y# #c#a#m#i#n#o# #p#r#e#o#c#u#p#a#d#o# #h#a#c#i#a# #l#a# #r#u#b#i#a#.##<br>#-#E#s#t#a#s# #b#i#e#n# #t#e# #s#u#c#e#d#e# #a#l#g#o#?##  
>#-#A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i#&amp; -#p#o#s#o# #s#u#s# #m#a#n#o#s# #e#n# #e#l# #p#e#c#h#o# #d#e#l# #v#a#m#p#i#r#o#.##<br>#-#R#u#k#a# #t#e#n#g#o# #q#u#e# #d#e#c#i#r#t#e# #a#l#.#.#.#-#a#n#t#e#s# #d#e# #t#e#r#m#i#n#a#r# #e#l#l#a# #y#a# #l#o# #h#a#b# #a# #t#u#m#b#a#d#o# #e#n# #l#a# #c#a#m#a# #y# #A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i# #n#o# #s#e# #p#u#d#o# #r#e#s#i#s#t#i#r#,# #l#a# #t#o#m#o# #p#o#r# #l#a# #c#i#n#t#u#r#a#,# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #i#n#c#r# #d#u#l#o#.##  
>#-#R#u#k#a# #y#o#o#&amp; .##<br>#E#l#l#a# #s#e# #c#o#l#o#c#o# #e#n#c#i#m#a# #d#e# # #l# #y# #s#e# #a#c#e#r#c#o# #a# #s#u# #c#u#e#l#l#o#,# #l#o# #l#a#m#i#o#.##  
>#-#A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i# #t#e#n#g#o# #s#e#d#-# #s#u#s#u#r#r#o# #l#a# #v#a#m#p#i#r#a# #e#n# #s#u# #o# #d#o#.##<br>#F#u#e# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #e#l# #e#n#t#e#n#d#i# # #l#a# #s#i#t#u#a#c#i# #n#,# #e#l#l#a# #s#i#m#p#l#e#m#e#n#t#e# #s#e# #q#u#e#r# #a# #a#l#i#m#e#n#t#a#r# #d#e# # #l#,# #l#o# #u#t#i#l#i#z#a#r# #a# #u#n#a# #v#e#z# #m# #s#.# #K#a#i#n# #s#i#m#p#l#e#m#e#n#t#e# #c#e#d#i# # #a#n#t#e# #l#a# #i#d#e#a# #d#e# #a#l#g#o# #m#a#s# #y# #e#n#t#r#e#g#o# #s#u# #s#a#n#g#r#e# #a# #l#a# #s#e#d#i#e#n#t#a# #v#a#m#p#i#r#a#,# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #e#l# #a#c#a#r#i#c#i#a#b#a# #s#u# #c#a#b#e#l#l#o#.# #C#u#a#n#d#o# #t#e#r#m#i#n#o# #s#o#l#o# #s#e# #l#e#v#a#n#t#o# #y# #l#e# #d#i#j#o#:##  
>#-#N#o# #l#e# #d#i#g#a#s# #n#a#d#a# #a# #K#a#n#a#m#e#-#s#a#m#a#.##<br>#-#h#u#m#p# # #,# #s#i#g#u#e#s# #t#r#a#t#a#n#d#o# #d#e# #a#g#r#a#d#a#r#l#e# #a#l# #j#e#f#e# #d#e# #d#o#r#m#i#t#o#r#i#o#?##  
>#E#l#l#a# #v#o#l#t#e#o# #c#o#n# #u#n#a# #m#i#r#a#d#a# #a#s#e#s#i#n#a#.##<br>#-#S#e# #q#u#e# #e#l# #a#h#o#r#a# #e#s#t# # #c#o#n# #s#u# #h#e#r#m#a#n#a# #p#e#r#o#& s#i# #e#s#o# #n#o# #f#u#n#c#i#o#n#a# #y#o#& #  
>#-#S#i#,# #s#i#e#m#p#r#e# #e#s#t#a#r# #s# #p#a#r#a# # #l#,# #l#o# #e#n#t#i#e#n#d#o# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t#a#m#e#n#t#e#,# #p#e#r#o# #y#a# #n#o# #q#u#i#e#r#o# #q#u#e# #t#e# #l#a#s#t#i#m#e#s# #m# #s#.##<br>#-#S#o#l#o# #n#o# #t#e# #m#e#t#a#s#.#-#t#e#r#m#i#n#o# #R#u#k#a#.##  
># <div> 


	3. LLEGO EL MOMENTO

C#A#P#I#T#U#L#O# #3##  
>#S#e# #e#n#c#o#n#t#r#a#b#a# #K#a#i#n#,# #A#i#d#o#u# #p#e#l#e#a#n#d#o# #c#o#n# #R#u#k#a#,# #I#c#h#i#j#o#u#,# #R#i#m#a#,# #y# #S#e#n#r#i# #c#o#n#v#e#r#s#a#n#d#o# #e#n# #l#a# #s#a#l#a#,# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #s#e# #a#s#o#m#o# #d#e#s#d#e# #l#o# #a#l#t#o# #Y#u#u#k#i#.##<br>#-#K#a#i#n# #s#e#m#p#a#i#& e#t#t#o#& K#a#n#a#m#e# #q#u#i#e#r#e# #h#a#b#l#a#r# #c#o#n#t#i#g#o#.##  
>#-#S#i# #Y#u#u#k#i#-#s#a#m#a# #e#n# #s#e#g#u#i#d#a# #v#o#y#-# #c#o#n#t#e#s#t#o# #u#n# #p#o#c#o# #p#r#e#o#c#u#p#a#d#o#.##<br>#E#l# #v#a#m#p#i#r#o# #s#u#b#i# # #a# #l#a# #o#f#i#c#i#n#a# #d#e#l# #s#a#n#g#r#e# #p#u#r#a#.##  
>#-#A#d#e#l#a#n#t#e#&amp; #<br>#A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i#& l#l#e#g#o# #e#l# #m#o#m#e#n#t#o#,# ##  
>#E#s#p#e#r#o# #q#u#e# #e#n# #l#a# #n#o#c#h#e# #h#a#y#a#s# #t#e#n#i#d#o# #l#a# #o#p#o#r#t#u#n#i#d#a#d# #d#e# #h#a#b#l#a#r# #c#o#n# #R#u#k#a#,# #y#a# #q#u#e# #n#o# #p#u#e#d#e#s# #v#o#l#v#e#r# #a# #p#e#r#m#i#t#i#r# #l#o# #d#e# #a#n#o#c#h#e#-#d#i#j#o# #e#l# #p#u#r#a# #s#a#n#g#r#e# #v#i# #n#d#o#l#o# #u#n# #p#o#c#o# #p#r#e#o#c#u#p#a#d#o#,##<p>#*#p#o#r#q#u#e# #K#a#n#a#m#e# #s#i#e#m#p#r#e# #s#a#b#i#a# #t#o#d#o#*##<br>#E#l# #p#e#l#i#n#a#r#a#n#j#a# #s#e# #s#o#r#p#r#e#n#d#i# # #y# #s#i#m#p#l#e#m#e#n#t#e# #b#a#j#o# #l#a# #m#i#r#a#d#a# #s#o#n#r#o#j#a#d#o#.##  
>#E#n# #e#s#e# #m#o#m#e#n#t#o# #s#e# #a#b#r#i# # #l#a# #p#u#e#r#t#a# #d#e#t#r# #s# #d#e# # #l# #y# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #v#o#l#t#e#o# #p#u#d#o# #v#e#r# #l#a# #f#i#g#u#r#a# #m# #s# #h#e#r#m#o#s#a# #q#u#e# #n#u#n#c#a# #h#u#b#i#e#r#a# #i#m#a#g#i#n#a#d#o#.# #T#e#n# #a# #u#n#a# #l#i#n#d#a# #s#o#n#r#i#s#a# #y# #v#e#n#i#a# #a#c#o#m#p#a# #a#d#a# #d#e# #d#e# #Y#u#u#k#i#.##<br>#-#B#u#e#n#a#s# #t#a#r#d#e#s#-# #d#i#j#o# #l#a# #v#a#m#p#i#r#e#s#a#.##  
>#-#A#d#e#l#a#n#t#e#&amp; C#r#e#o# #q#u#e# #s#e#r# # #n#e#c#e#s#a#r#i#a# #u#n#a# #p#r#e#s#e#n#t#a#c#i# #n#.# #D#i#j#o# #K#a#n#a#m#e# #t#o#d#o# #s#e#r#i#o#.##<br>#E#l# #v#a#m#p#i#r#o# #d#e# #f#u#e#g#o# #s#e#g#u# #a# #s#i#n# #p#a#l#a#b#r#a#s#.##  
>#-#M#i# #n#o#m#b#r#e# #e#s# #C#l#a#i#r#e# #T#o#r#r#n#e#i#l#.##<br>#K#a#i#n# #a#b#r#i# # #m#a#s# #l#o#s# #o#j#o#s#,# #a#u#n#q#u#e# #s#a#b# #a# #q#u#e# #h#o#y# #l#l#e#g#a#r# #a#,# #s#e#g#u# #a# #i#m#p#r#e#s#i#o#n#a#d#o# #d#e# #c#o#n#o#c#e#r#l#a#.##  
>#-#S#e#-#s#e# #o#r#i#t#a# #T#o#r#r#n#e#i#l#,# #s#o#y# #A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i# #K#a#i#n#-#d#i#j#o# #i#n#c#l#i#n# #n#d#o#s#e# #h#a#c#i#a# #l#a# #v#a#m#p#i#r#a# #n#o#b#l#e#.##<br>#-#F#e#l#i#c#i#d#a#d#e#s#,# #e#s#p#e#r#o# #q#u#e# #s#e# #l#l#e#v#e#n# #m#u#y# #b#i#e#n#-#d#i#j#o# #a#l#e#g#r#e#m#e#n#t#e# #Y#u#u#k#i#.##  
>#M#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #t#a#n#t#o# #e#n# #l#a# #s#a#l#a#.##<br>#I#c#h#i#j#o#u# #h#a#b#l#a#b#a#.##  
>#-#P#o#r# #c#i#e#r#t#o# #c#h#i#c#o#s#,# #h#o#y# #e#n#t#r#a#r#a# #u#n#a# #n#u#e#v#a# #e#s#t#u#d#i#a#n#t#e# #^#^#,# #s#u# #n#o#m#b#r#e# #e#s# #C#l#a#i#r#e# #T#o#r#r#n#e#i#l#,# #e#s# #f#r#a#n#c#e#s#a#,# #h#i#j#a# #d#e#l# #s#a#n#g#r#e# #p#u#r#a# #T#o#r#r#n#e#i#l# #y# #d#e# #s#u# #n#o#b#l#e# #e#s#p#o#s#a#,# #l#o# #q#u#e# #l#a# #h#a#c#e# #d#e# #c#l#a#s#e# #b# #c#o#m#o# #n#o#s#o#t#r#o#s#-#m#i#r#o# #h#a#c#i#a# #A#i#d#o#u#-#t#i#e#n#e# #1#6# #a# #o#s# #c#o#m#o# #R#i#m#a# #y# #S#e#n#r#i#-#v#o#l#t#e#o# #a# #m#i#r#a#r#l#o#s##<br>#-#Y# #q#u#e# #h#a#c#e# #e#l#l#a# #a#q#u# #?#-#p#r#e#g#u#n#t#o# #R#u#k#a# #q#u#e# #a#l# #p#a#r#e#c#e#r# #n#o# #s#a#b# #a# #n#a#d#a#.##  
>#-#T#i#e#n#e# #n#e#g#o#c#i#o#s# #c#o#n# #l#a# #f#a#m#i#l#i#a# #d#e# #K#a#i#n# #a#p#a#r#t#e# #d#e# #q#u#e# #q#u#i#e#r#e#n# #q#u#e# #f#o#r#m#e# #p#a#r#t#e# #d#e# #e#s#t#e# #g#r#u#p#o# #d#e# #e#s#t#u#d#i#o#s# #y#&amp; e#s# #l#a# #p#r#o#m#e#t#i#d#a# #d#e# #A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i#.#-#a#h#o#r#a# #m#i#r#o# #a# #R#u#k#a#.##<br>#T#o#d#o#s# #q#u#e#d#a#r#o#n# #c#o#n# #l#a# #b#o#c#a# #a#b#i#e#r#t#a#,# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #p#o#r# #l#a#s# #e#s#c#a#l#e#r#a#s# #s#e# #a#s#o#m#o# #K#a#i#n# #q#u#i#e#n# #t#r#a# #a# #p#r#e#n#d#i#d#a# #d#e# #s#u# #b#r#a#z#o# #a# #C#l#a#i#r#e#.##  
>#R#u#k#a# #s#e# #l#e#v#a#n#t#o# #s#i#n# #d#e#c#i#r# #n#a#d#a# #y# #s#e# #f#u#e# #a# #s#u# #h#a#b#i#t#a#c#i# #n#,# #A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i# #e#n# #u#n# #i#m#p#u#l#s#o# #t#r#a#t#o# #d#e# #s#e#g#u#i#r#l#a#.##<br>#-#R#u#k#a# # # #-#e#x#c#l#a#m#o# #p#r#e#o#c#u#p#a#d#o#.##  
>#-#K#a#i#n# #p#o#r#q#u#e# #n#o# #n#o#s# #p#r#e#s#e#n#t#a#s# #a# #t#u# #l#i#n#d#a# #a#c#o#m#p#a# #a#n#t#e#?#-#d#i#j#o# #I#c#h#i#j#o#u#.##<br>#K#a#i#n# #s#e#g#u# #a# #c#o#n#s#t#e#r#n#a#d#o# #p#e#r#o# #h#a#b#l#o#.##  
>#-#S#i#,# #e#l#l#a# #e#s# #C#l#a#i#r#e# #T#o#r#r#n#e#i#l# #y# #e#s# #m#i# #p#r#o#m#e#t#i#d#a#.##<br>#-#H#o#l#a# #m#u#c#h#o# #g#u#s#t#o# #a# #t#o#d#o#s#-#l#a# #v#a#m#p#i#r#e#s#a# #h#i#z#o# #u#n#a# #l#e#v#e# #r#e#v#e#r#e#n#c#i#a#.##  
>#-#D#e#b#e#r# #a#n# #d#a#r# #u#n# #p#a#s#e#o# #p#o#r# #l#a# #a#c#a#d#e#m#i#a# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #l#e# #m#u#e#s#t#r#a# #t#o#d#o# #K#a#i#n#.#-#D#i#j#o# #I#c#h#i#j#o#u# #t#o#d#o# #l#i#n#d#o#.##<br>#-#H#e#?#-#K#a#i#n# #s#e#g#u# #a# #p#e#n#s#a#n#d#o# #e#n# #R#u#k#a# #-#H#a# # #s#i# #p#o#r# #s#u#p#u#e#s#t#o#-#I#c#h#i#j#o#u# #s#e# #a#c#e#r#c#o# #m#a#s# #a# # #l#.#-#n#o# #t#e# #p#r#e#o#c#u#p#e#s# #R#u#k#a# #e#s#t#a#r# # #b#i#e#n#.# #K#a#i#n# #l#e#v#a#n#t#o# #s#u# #m#a#n#o# #h#a#c#i#a# #s#u# #c#a#b#e#z#a# #e#n# #a#d#e#m#a#n# #d#e# #e#s#t#r# #s#.##  
>#-#H#a#n#a#b#u#s#a#,# #n#o#s# #a#c#o#m#p#a# #a#s#?#,#-# #p#r#e#g#u#n#t#o# #K#a#i#n# #a# #s#u# #p#r#i#m#o##<br>#-#N#o# #s#e#a#s# #i#d#i#o#t#a#,# #n#o# #e#s# #u#n#a# #e#x#c#u#r#s#i# #n#,# #v#e# #y# #d#a#l#e# #u#n#a# #b#u#e#n#a# #c#o#m#p#a# # #a# # #_# #.##  
># <p>


End file.
